


Mother Daughter Bonding

by Rexic



Category: Family Guy
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexic/pseuds/Rexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=2598023&page=submissions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Daughter Bonding

It was early in the morning at 742 Spooner Street. Lois was washing dishes in the kitchen, Peter was off with his buds, and Chris and Stewie were doing something with Brian as a favor to Lois. The only one left in the house was Meg. As Lois was finishing the dishes, she heard a loud, bloodcurdling scream from Meg's bedroom 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" 

Lois raced upstairs to see what was wrong. She opened the door to see Meg crying in her hands, still buried in her sheets. 

"Meg, what's wrong," Lois said. 

"I'm a freak, Mom," Meg replied. 

"Sweetie, you're fine." 

"No, mom, I can never leave the house again. I'm a freak show." 

"Meg, listen to me, whatever the problem is, I can help you," Lois said. 

"Really, Mom," Meg said, "You think you can help me with THIS?" 

Meg peeled off the covers to reveal the source of her current consternation. Lois was utterly floored by what she saw. 

Meg was sporting an erect penis-eight inches in length and two in girth, minimum-that looked is it had not reached maximum turgidity yet. Even then, it was throbbing with Meg's heartbeat. Lois was floored by the sheer size of her daughter's cock. 

"Meg, I--," 

"As if my life didn't suck enough," Meg sobbed, "I'm a girl. Girls aren't supposed to have PENISES, Mom." 

"How did this even happen, Meg?" 

"I don't know, Mom. Last night, I went to sleep a normal girl with a vagina. Then I wake up this morning a tranny freak. I don't know what to do, Mom," Meg said, "I just want to kill myself. Look at it. It's disgusting." 

Lois took another look at Meg's cock. She knew that this situation was just plain weird, and she knew that this was her daughter's cock, but she wanted to suck it so bad. She wanted to wrap her lips around that delicious shaft and gobble it up. She wanted to lick every inch of that cock and savor the taste in her mouth. She wanted to squeeze every last drop of cum out of Meg. 

Then she figured out what she needed to do. 

"Meg, we can do something about this," Lois said. She walked to the edge of Meg's bed, and with one hand, gently caressed Meg's cock. 

Though Meg was bewildered by her mother's behavior, she enjoyed the sensation of Lois rubbing her hands on the skin of her cock. She snapped out of it long enough to ask, "Mom...what are you doing?" 

"Meg...what we're about to do can NEVER leave this room, ever." 

She continued to stroke her daughter's cock as gave Meg a leering look and a lecherous smile. 

"Mom...I'm scared." 

"Don't be, sweetie. Think of this as a mother-daughter bond. Our little secret, okay? Now sit back and relax as I suck on this warm, delicious, veiny... " 

Lois's words trailed off as she parted her lips to fit Meg's bulbous cock inside her mouth. She made it about three quarters through her cock and held for a few seconds, just so she could feel her daughter's cock throb inside her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around it while it was inside her mouth. Meg let out a few sharp breaths in response. 

"Ahhhhh...," Meg said. 

"How do you like it so far? You like Mommy taking care of you," Lois uttered 

"Yes," Meg replied. 

"Good" 

Lois stroked Meg's cock a few times before shoving it back inside her mouth. 

Meg felt overwhelmed by the sensations of her mother sucking on her cock and stroking it at the same time. She had never felt anything like this before in her life. She didn't care that it was her own mother that was sucking her off; she was just happy to be sucked off. 

It was only five minutes since Lois started sucking her cock and already, Meg could feel the pressure in her cock building-she was about to cum. 

Lois also sensed that her daughter was about to cum-she had plenty of experience in that area. She jerked Meg's cock as fast as she could while still sucking on her cockhead. 

"Mom, I'm about to c--" 

Before Meg could finish, she could feel herself shooting a powerful load right into her mother's mouth. 

"MMM," Lois uttered as load after load of cum filled her mouth faster than she could swallow. So much that cum flowed out of her mouth and spilled onto her chin and shirt as the last loads of cum filled her mouth 

When the flow receded and she was sure the last drops of cum were sucked from her cock, Lois pulled it out and stroked it a few times before it went flaccid. 

"Thanks, Mom." 

"You're welcome, Meg. Now get out of bed." 

Lois turned to leave when she bumped the nightstand and knocked over the lamp. It was stuck. 

"Oops...sorry, Meg. I'll get it for you," Lois said. 

As she bent over to retrieve the lamp, Meg took a long look at her mother's ass stretching her tan trousers. "God, Mom has such a great ass," Meg thought to herself. "So big and so firm. I wanna rip off those pants and bang her on my bed. Oh, yeah. Throw her on the bed and pound her from behind." 

Meg's cock hardened from flaccidity to full turgidity in mere seconds. She glided her hand over her own cock, feeling every inch of skin and marveling over how impressively large it was. She already reconsidered the seeming "ugliness" of her penis. Her mom already demonstrated the pleasures of receiving a blowjob. She wanted more pleasure, and she knew her mom could show her more uses for her cock. She took another look at her mom still "fishing out the lamp". Her ass stuck prominently in the air as a beckoning call. Meg imagined it to scream, "Fuck me. Fuck me, Meg. Take your delicious cock and shove it inside. Pound me, Meg, and don't stop until you've filled me with your cum". 

Meg was ready to heed that imaginary call. 

Lois was still trying to get the lamp free when she felt hands on her hips and something rub against her pants. 

She stopped long enough to turn and see Meg rubbing her throbbing cock on her ass. 

"Meg...what are you doing," Lois asked. 

"I'm horny. Let's have some more mother-daughter bonding time," Meg replied assertively. 

"Oh-ho-ho," Lois thought to herself, "She must have seen through my 'fetching the lamp' story and decided to pound Mommy's ass." 

"O-Ok, Meg, but let me get this lamp out first--" 

Meg grabbed Lois's arms and pulled her up to speak. "The lamp can wait, mother," Meg said forcefully as she started fondling her mom's breasts. She leaned in closer to whisper into Lois's ear, "Our bonding time CAN'T". 

"Oh I understand, sweetie," Lois said coyly. 

Meg turned Lois to face the bed. She let go of her mother and bent her over, pushing her face into the bed. Then she reached for her mother's trousers and panties and pulled them down to her ankles, revealing her supple bare ass. She ran her cock up and down the length of Lois's ass, even taking time to spread apart her cheeks and wrap them around her dick to rub on. 

"Oh," Lois gasped. 

Lois spread her legs as far as she could in anticipation of fitting Meg's enormous cock inside her. Her pussy was moist and tender, sensitive to the slightest touch. 

"I'm ready, Meg" 

Meg slid her cock inside Lois's pussy. Lois felt an intense rush flow through her body as she felt her daughter slide inch after inch of her cock inside her. Meg fucked her slowly at first, to adjust to the new experience. 

"Ohmygod, this feels INCREDIBLE," Meg yelled. 

Meg then started to drive her cock into her mom's pussy. She grabbed her hips for leverage as she pounded her mother. 

"Uhhh...uhhh...uhhh...uh," Lois grunted with each thrust. She was close to the most intense orgasm she had in years. All the cocks she ever sucked and fucked paled in comparison to Meg's She was big enough to fill her pussy without it hurting in the process, and Meg was rapidly learning how to use it to pleasure her. 

Meg delivered several hard thrusts with her shaft and Lois screamed out. The pressure was building; Lois knew she was about to explode all over her daughter's cock. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. 

"Ahhhhhhhhh...god," Lois yelled. She came hard all over Meg's cock as Meg still pounded away. Even then, she could feel Meg's body tense up; she sensed that Meg was ready to cum, so Lois assisted by pushing back hard against her cock. 

"Oh god, Mom," Meg said, "I'm about to cum." 

"Cum for Mommy, Meg. Cum for Mommy," Lois said, punctuating her last thrusts with a hard "CUM-FOR-MOMMMMMYYY..." 

"AHHHHHHH!!" Meg yelled as she came. Lois felt her daughter's cock twitch inside her as she came hard, filling her pussy with warm, sticky semen. After she was done, Meg fell on top of her mother. 

"That was incredible, Mom," Meg said. 

"Anything for my only daughter. Anything," Lois replied. "Tell you what, Meg. Let's make 'Mother-Daughter bonding' a priority. Let's say we do this again, starting tonight." 

"It's a date, Mom," Meg replied.


End file.
